


Getting the Job

by The_Fan_2000



Series: Five Nights at Freddy's [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fan_2000/pseuds/The_Fan_2000





	Getting the Job

Today, out of all days had to be the day I got fired. All because I wasn't in the proper dress code. I was so sick of that job anyway, always saying I didn't do this or I didn't that. Victor has always been looking for a reason to fire me and I guess he has finally found one. Guess its back home to update my resume with yet another entry. This is like the fifth job I've been through this year and they were all good paying jobs. Well I guess its time I didn't set the bar too high and since I knew this was going happen eventually, I just happen to be looking through the list of jobs available and I think I've finally found one. Working the night shift as a security guard at a local pizzeria. Seemed pretty simple and plus I know the pizzeria by heart since my family used to go there all the time when I was just a child. Until that nasty rumor started, something called "The Bite Of '87". Then we stopped going there all together. All the memories its going to bring back. I loved Foxy the most, I liked all of them but Foxy was my favorite. I remember when we used to pretend we were at sea and we would find an island and explore it. If we were lucky, we found some treasure or booty as Foxy liked to call it. Remembering that brought a smile to my face, Those were the good ol days and now I'll get to work there. I couldn't hold in my excitement anymore I ended up dialing up the pizzeria without even realising it. "You've reached Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, This is Freddy speaking" A man said gloomly on the phone. "Yes hello Freddy, I'm calling about the security guard position" I said with excitement "Actually that position has already been filled" He said sadly. My excitement turned to sadness, I was too late "Oh, I'm sorry to have wasted your time Freddy bye bye" before I could hang up I heard him saying something. "Wait! Wait! I have just been informed that position is currently open" He said "Come down to the Pizzeria and we'll get you settled in!" My face lit up when he said that "Thank you! Thank you! I'll be there! Thank you!" I said with joy before hanging up, grabbing my keys and heading to my car. The drive there was short, racing there and almost getting a ticket. I finally arrived at the pizzeria. The place looks great, it continues to have a perfect condition look but it seems like some of the lights were busted now showing "Reddy's Fazbars Pizza" Opening one of the double door, I went inside. Quickly greeted with the smell of pizza, children laughing and having fun. A young man noticed me and came walking over "Hello sir welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, my name is Raul and how may I help you today." He said as he showed me to a table. "I'm here to see..." I reached into my pocket for a snippet of the job listing. "Ah yes, Mr Fazbear has been expecting you." He said as he went into the employee only room and coming out a second later with an older looking man. "He's here for the security opening sir" Raul said. The older man looked at me "You're hired! You start tonight but be hear early so I can show you around the place." He said as he extends his hand. I happily took it and shook it. "Thank you so much sir, you don't understand how much this means to me." I said as I smiled. He chuckled "Sir? Nah just called me Freddy or Fred if you would like. I walked over to Foxy, "Looks great huh?" He said he showed that Foxy's jaw has been fixed. I nodded my head in agreement. "What exactly happened here? Why did he get shut down or as they say it "go out of order" I said worried to know what the answer might be. "He bite the frontal lobe off of a child and broke his jaw in the process" He said sadly. "How? He was never violent, I remember climbing on stage with him everyday and enjoying our 'adventures'" I said putting my hand on Foxy's hand. "Well this wasn't no ordinary kid, in fact it was the worst acting kid I've ever seen and trust me. I've seen some horrible kids but none of them compared to this one. He was insulting Foxy, saying how he wasn't a real pirate and all of his treasure 'booty' was fake and that nobody liked him." He said angrily "We almost had to escort him and his parents out but thats when Foxy bite him. Ended up tearing his whole frontal lobe off" he chuckled "its surprising how someone can live without a frontal lobe" He said as he walked off. I now put both hands on Foxy's. "You were always the strong but silent one huh?" I chuckled "Look how long its been, I've never forgotten about you. well I better go before I miss my shift" I said as I let his hand go and before the parents think I'm crazy for talking to an animatronic. I swear I could feel him watching me as I left the pizzeria. I got in my car and left, making sure I obeyed traffic laws on the way home because that officer wanted a reason to stop me. I finally got home and shut me door, sliding down it till my butt reached the floor. I couldn't help think about what Freddy told me, how that kid said all those nasty things about Foxy made me angry. I hope that kid.... No can't be thinking that. I finally cooled down and went to my room, got to be there at 11pm so Freddy can show me the place. I thought of Foxy before setting my alarm and going to sleep. I was back at the pizzeria, there was Foxy and that kid. I could hear all of his nasty comments, that made me angry "Hey! Why don't you leave him alone!" I yelled at the boy. The kid turned to look at me and started laughing "Oh yeah? What're you going to do about it?" He said smugly as he pushed me down. Quickly getting back up, I curled up my fist and punched him and he fell to the floor. That's when his friends got involved, they came over and started hitting me. I fell to the floor but they didn't stop, they kept hitting me and I was bleeding. I could hear all the other kids screaming as the boy who was making comments about Foxy fell to the floor. That got their attention, they stopped hitting me and started backing up in fear. I was confused and a little dazed from all the punches i've encountered. That's when I saw him, He was on the floor and he was bleeding from his head. It looked like someone had taken a bite out of his head. That's when I looked up at Foxy, His jaw was broken and his mouth was soaked with that kid's blood. For some reason I did not run away but instead I hugged Foxy. It was like I knew that he was trying to protect me, that's when me parents pulled me from him and the staff called 911 and took Foxy to the staff only room. Waking up in a quick panic, chills had run down my spine. Why was I remembering all of this now? I glanced at the clock, seeing that it was only 9:50pm. I decided to start getting ready for work. Getting in the shower, I was alone with that entire scene stuck in my head. Just letting the water flow over me. By the time I got out and was finished getting ready, the time was 10:30pm so I decided it was time to head off to work. I've never been out this late, just seeing how much the neighborhood looked at night. Finally arriving at the Pizzeria about 15 minutes later, I was greeted at the door by Mr. Fazbear himself. "There you are son!" He smiled and patted me on the back. "I was worried there wasn't going to be enough time to show you around" He said as we walked in the building. There was a couple janitors cleaning up the place before they headed home. This place at night was different than it was at the day. "So Freddy, I've been meaning to ask" I trailed off thought for a bit "Whats on your mind son?" He said putting his hand on my shoulder. "Well I've been thinking, What happened to the other night guard?" I asked. "He was complaining about strange things happening so we moved him to dayshift." He said as he removed his hand from my shoulder and back to his side. Weird things? Now that definitely has worried me. "Its nothing to be worried about son. It'll be fine." He said smiling. I smiled back. "Anyway, lets get that tour out of the way." He said as he showed me around the place. "Last but not least, your office. This is where you're going to monitor the pizzeria, but I'll let the guy explain what you have to do here" He said as he looked at his watch. "Would you look at the time, I have to go. I'll see you at 6am son!" He said as he walked off. I remember this place, the guy who in here was very rude. He said we kids aren't allowed in here and quickly shooed us away. I've always wonder why the other guards uniforms were blue but his was purple. I looked at the time noticing it was 11:45pm, I decided to get comfortable. Sitting in the chair, I took the tablet that was set on the table and turned it on. It showed nothing but the views from the cameras. I turned to Pirate's Cove's camera, I could see that there was no out of order sign anymore. Mr. Fazbear must've removed it. He did say that they barely fixed him so maybe that's why. The phone ringing came out of no where and nearly gave me a heart attack but it just went straight to voicemail. "Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?" The guy on the phone said. Seems like this message was pre recorded. something it wasn't actually him calling right now. "Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced." Um what? Is this guy being serious? Has a person really died here? This has just gotten real. "Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay." Yeah I get it. They've been here for a while but to go telling newcomers that there will be a possibility of death? Thats seem like something the manager should've told you about when you're first here for the job. Not on your first day. "So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?" he chuckled awkwardly. That made my stomach turn upside down and I started having second thoughts about having this job. "Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh." He chuckled again. Those words sent a chill down my spine and left me feeling uncomfortable, I was terrified of what these animatronic would do to me if they found me. Probably what he said or I heard one of the other guard say something completely different. "Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night." He seemed nervous but at least he helped me get through my first hour. 1am and still 5 hours to go. I chuckled a little when he said they don't tell you these things when you sign up. That's what I was saying, I finally turned on the tablet to look at the cameras. I looked at each one but nothing was happening, I took a deep breathe and put the tablet down. Trying to calm myself down, telling myself I only need 5 more hours then I can go home and rethink my life choices. Time sure flies fast here, its already 2am and I haven't looked at the tablet yet. I turned it on and flipped to the main stage camera and Bonnie was looking at the camera. That freaked me out and I flipped through all the other cameras to make sure I wasn't seeing stuff. Looking back at the main stage camera Bonnie had gone back to looking straight ahead. I sighed in relief but I decided to look at Foxy's cam or Pirates Cove because one of the dayshift guards told me to keep an eye on him. I noticed that his curtain was slightly open and I saw part of his face but then he quickly closed it and I put the tablet down. 3am and still nothing was happening. I don't see why I was panicking earlier. Flipping back to the main stage camera, I noticed that Bonnie was gone. Franticly flipping through all the other cameras trying to find him. I finally found him in the maintenance room. I sighed and put the tablet down, then I remembered that I didn't check on Foxy. Picking it back up in horror and flipping to his camera I caught a glance of him staring at the camera, shaking his head before closing his curtain again. Foxy's action surprised me, why was he shaking his head? Was I doing something wrong? Did I mess up somehow? Am I disappointing him? I kept asking myself these questions coming up with the worst possible answers. Going back to check on Bonnie, he wasn't there anymore. I calmly checked every camera before stopping on the dining room camera and seeing his darkened silhouette or shadow. I started freaking out, he was getting closer to the office. what do I do? how do I make him go back to the stage? Checking the time it was 4am. Seems like the hours keep getting longer, I checked the main stage and there was Chica and Freddy just staring blankly before the cameras went fuzzy. I started freaking out again, I shut both doors before trying to flip through the cameras again. Seeing how I had 60% of power left. I figured this would be the safest way to get through the last 2 hours. Then I heard someone talking, I flipped though the cameras trying to see if someone else was here but then I saw Foxy sitting on the edge of his stage with his curtains open. "You really think shutting both doors will help you get through this?" He said as he polished his hook. Wait, what was allowing him to talk? I thought his voice box only allowed him to say what he said in the daytime. Then I saw him get up "It might help you now but you might want to get a better plan as the nights go on." he said not taking his eyes off the camera. I noticed that it was 5am and I had 35% of power left. "You know Ricardo, I always thought of you like a little brother. You out of all the other kids picked me out of the others. For that I felt like we had this special bond that no one else had." That left me speechless hearing those words, I mean yeah I always thought of Foxy as an older brother but I never knew he felt the same way. "So when I saw you defend me from that kids it finally hit me, You were protecting me. That's why when I saw those kids hitting you something inside me snapped." He said sounding like he was about to cry. "I had to do something, so I bit that kid and wouldn't let go. He pulled away and breaking my jaw in the process." He said sitting back down and rubbing his jaw. "I didn't mean to hurt him that badly, I just wanted his friends to leave you alone." I swear I could see a tear rolling down his face but it was impossible since animatronics can't cry. That touched my heart, seeing how he put himself in that position to break himself to make them stop. I held back the tears that was forming in my eyes. The 6am belled chimed and I saw Foxy get up and close his curtains. Looking at the cameras I saw Bonnie walking back up on stage, I also saw Mr. Fazbear. I opened the doors and walked out of the office to meet him. He smiled "Good work son! Here's your first check" He said as he handed me a slip of paper. I took it in confusion "I thought we got paid at the end of the week?" I asked curiously. He chuckled "No son, you get paid daily. Don't tell the dayshift guards they might get jealous." He said putting a finger on his lips and winked at me. I smiled awkwardly. I walked over to Foxy. "Fascinating huh? We found the part to fix him the day before you signed up" He said patting me on my back "That's great, he's always been my favorite." I said smiling a little "Yeah I remember you and your parents coming here all the time. While the other kids sang with Freddy and the band, you insisted coming over here and hanging with Foxy." He smiled. "Good timing too because the last person who insitied playing with Foxy died of cancer 2 months before you and your folks started coming here." He said sadly "That's terrible, I'm just glad he's fixed, back playing and singing with the other kids." I smiled "Well you better get home Ricardo. You have to get ready to come back tonight." He said before walking away. I just looked up at Foxy. "So you broke yourself trying to protect me?" I said before putting my hand on his. I was surprised when I felt the coldness of his hook touch my hand "I would do it again if I had to" He said. I just hugged him, quickly realising what I was doing I let go. Waving to Foxy before I left the pizzeria and heading back home.


End file.
